the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Rev. Roman Travers
Rev. Roman Travers (19 Jun 1713 - 18 Jan 1767) was an English pure-blood squib who lived in the 17th century. In the muggle world, he was known as The Hon. Roman Travers, until he was formally disowned by his father, Solomon, upon realising that he could not stop Roman from inheriting the title of "Baron of Yarmouth" even though he was a squib. He was the son of Solomon Travers, 4th Baron of Yarmouth, and Alexandria Travers (née Greengrass), Baroness Yarmouth, and until his disownment, he was their eldest son and heir. After he was disowned at the age of seventeen, he received a sum of money from his aunt Adeliza Greengrass, who took pity on him, and he was able to study at the local grammar school and college before attending Oxford University in the 1730s. He studied theology and became a Reverend. Biography Roman was the second oldest of eight siblings. He was born on 19 June, 1713, in Great Yarmouth, Norfolk, England. At the time, he had an older sister, Augusta. He had seven siblings in total. They were: * Augusta Travers (13 Jul 1712 - 19 Feb 1801) * Eudora Travers (2 Dec 1714 - 4 Dec 1789) * Eulalia Travers (1 Jul 1716 - 30 Jan 1725), died young * Angelica Travers (13 Nov 1717 - 9 Jun 1800) * Solomon Travers II, 5th Baron of Yarmouth (2 Jan 1719 - 13 Apr 1802) * Rosalind "the Blind" Travers (2 Feb 1720 - 5 May 1752) * Marcello Travers (16 Jul 1721 - 9 Apr 1741) Roman failed to receive his Hogwarts letter, and he never performed magic. He was disowned at the age of seventeen, after his father, Solomon I, realised that while he could not become the head of the Travers family in the magical world, he could still inherit the muggle titles, as he was still technically the eldest son. After he was disowned, he went on to university, as he had been attending school in the village of Yarmouth in that time. He wanted to be a theologian. The concept of muggle religion interested him, and as the wizarding world had become quite Christian over the last couple of centuries (pre- the King James Bible) there was still the question of magic (which he had seen and knew existed) and whether performing it was a sin, and sourced by The Devil. Roman wanted to study it, and he did at Oxford University in the 1730s. He became an ordained priest in Yarmouth and stayed there until his death. He died on 18 January, 1767, at the age of 53. He died unmarried and without issue. Etymology "Roman" is a male first name. It has distant origins dating back to the Roman Empire and the Latin language. It comes from the Latin word "romanus", which means "of Rome". Travers is derived from the meaning "traverse". It is also a movement performed in dressage, in which the horse moves parallel to the side of the arena, with its shoulders carried closer to the wall than its hindquarters and its body curved toward the centre. Category:Characters Category:18th century individuals Category:House of Travers Category:Squibs Category:Gemini Category:Pure-bloods Category:English individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:1710s births Category:1760s deaths Category:Died of Dysentery